That One Person
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: “Cloud?” started Tifa, wondering if she was right. “What is it Tifa?” asked Cloud. “Will you be that someone?” Tifa continued, praying that he would be the one. Cloud looked at her for a minute, then gave her a gentle, loving smile. He pulled her closer.


That One Person

_That One Person_

Tifa Lockheart stepped back as blood trinkled down her arm. Tears forming in her eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest. Waiting to die. She could see the sickening smile. The deathly eyes. The love of others' pain. All together, mixed into one horrible creation. Sephiroth. He was here. He was there. He was killing her. The sickening smell of blood reached her nose as Sephiroth raised his blade to stike.

"Enjoy hell, bitch," he whispered, evilly. That was his favorite thing to call her. Bitch, whore, and slut. She sometimes would even believe him, sometimes. The slashed down, farther and farther, but there was no pain. Tifa opened her once shut eyes to see Sephiroth retreating his sword. He turned around to look at the dark, black door. She looked over his shoulder to see… Cloud Strife. Or to her, the man she loves more than anything. With one cold glare and a blink of an eye, Sephiroth was gone.

"You will be a memory one day," said Cloud, Anger fading away with Sephiroths body.

"I will Never. Be. A memory," whispered his cold, menacing, voice. And with that he was gone, but not for long. Cloud soon came back to reality after hearing a soft moan of pain come from Tifa. He rushed over to her small, fragile body. Blood covering half of the pain.

"Why did you save me?" asked Tifa, mad that her hell would not let her go to hell. But, before she knew it, she was wrapped on the arms af the man she loved and never will have. You can thank Aerith for that! Tifa didn't want the pain of not being able to love without being loved back. It was worse than any wound she has experienced. Worse than a bullet, a knife, a sword, and a spell. Hell, if she wanted to, she would end her life now, but something was holding her back. Something called Cloud Strife.

"I don't want you to die," whispered Cloud, breathing in her scent with the mix of blood. He never wanted that to happen. Never again. The woman he loved being torn and attacked, and for some reason he was never there on time to save her. She has experienced so much pain, So much sorrow. It tore him apart.

"Why? Why can't I isolate myself or be killed without you saving me?!" shouted Tifa, tears trinkling down her pale, yet pinkish face. Why won't she isolate herself? She wanted to be away from it all. The pain, the sorrow, the hate.

"NO! Don't EVER isolate yourself! What do you think would happen if you did?" questioned Cloud, confused of why she wanted to be gone so bad.

"I don't want more pain! It gets worse and worse. I don't want anyone else to get hut like you do when you protect me! I hate seeing you in so much pain! All because of ME! And beside no one needs me!" shouted Tifa, wishing she could escape it all.

"NO! DON'T ISOLATE YOURSELF! THERE IS ALWAYS GONNA BE SOME ONE THAT NEEDS YOU! SOMEONE THAT LOVES YOU FOR YOU! THEY WOULD GO TO THE END OF THE EARTH TO GET WHAT YOU NEED! THEY WOULD LOVE YOU FOR YOU! NO MATTER WHAT!" yelled Cloud.

Tifa didn't understand what was happening. Did Cloud love her? Or did he just pity her? Why does he believe that? Someone is out there looking and loving her? Who? Maybe…

"Cloud?" started Tifa, wondering if she was right.

"What is it Tifa?" asked Cloud.

"Will you be that someone?" Tifa continued, praying that he would be the one.

Cloud looked at her for a minute, then gave her a gentle, loving smile. He pulled her closer. By now the bleeding had stopped. A little time passed before he answered,

"I've always been that one."

Tifa looked up at him, only to meet his beautiful eyes. He leaned forward filling the gap they had between them. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, giving her a tender, gentle kiss. She first was surprised, but relaxed and stared to kiss back, closing her eyes. Cloud rubbed his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance to what he would call his paradise. She allowed entrance, starting a little tongue war. She wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. Cloud made sure to get every inch of her mouth. The only that stopped this wonderful moment was… air. They both broke apart from the kiss, panting hard. Trying to catch their breathe. Once they caught their breathe, Cloud pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek, never letting her out of his hug for one second.

"I love you, Cloud," whispered Tifa, starring deeply into his eyes. To her it seemed time had frozen, just for them to be like this as long as they wanted.

"I love you, too, Tifa," Cloud spoke softly. Time passed by the two, but they still didn't leave the others' embrace. Disappointment filled the two as they had to part and head in for bed, since it was… midnight. :) (Hey, they can't help being in love!) Cloud grabbed her soft hand, leading her upstairs to her room. They entered her room slowly. Tifa and cloud walked over to the bed. Tifa turned and smiled her head, nodding her approval. She let go of his hand and crawled into bed. Cloud looked at her, smiled and slowly and softly, climbed in after her. Her wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Good night, Cloud," Tifa whispered in a soft, gentle voice.

"good night, love," whispered Cloud, snuggling into her shoulder breathing in her scent. And with that, they fell asleep, with that one person.

Hey, thanks for reading my first Final Fantasy VII story. Hope you liked it.

Please review! :)


End file.
